


Can I really tell you?

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks, Scared Draco, death eater draco, sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Draco's incased in anxiety and fear of his orders from Voldemort. Can Harry save him from a life of destruction before it's too late?





	Can I really tell you?

Draco couldn't breath. His lungs pulled in air too fast, pushing in back out in a millisecond. In. Out. In. Out. He was choking on air. Like dozen's of elephants were pressing on his chest and throat. He curled himself into a ball outside the empty classroom he'd been studying in.

He couldn't do it. There was too much pressure. How could he pass his classes when he was expected to aid the dark lord in infiltrating Hogwarts. In killing Dumbledore. Everyone must be suspicious, he could feel the looks people gave him when he walked around the castle.In the Great Hall. In class. Everywhere.

Potter must have been suspicious. He always was. Draco Malfoy the greatest threat to Hogwarts since he was eleven. Except now he kind of was. Now he was meant to murder it's headmaster. To help death eaters into Hogwarts. He was one of the bad ones. A stereotypical slytherin who will do anything for tradition. Yet this tradition was bearing a mark that burned his arm and following orders that tortured his mind.

He felt like he could vomit. The bile rising from his stomach. He raked through his bag to find his water and gulped it down, his parchment and quills now scattered everywhere. His need for air even greater than before. Tears flowed down his face like rivers, continuous streams of salty misery.

He wasn't he right man, _boy_, for the job. He should've felt some happiness from that fact. He wasn't a death eater, not mentally. As the days passed he saw more and more cracks in the pureblood ideology he had grown up following. It was bullshit. Who cared who your parents were if you had magic running through your veins? Pulsing at your fingertips. Ready to burst out a wand.

He could hear footsteps and rapidly tried to grab everything from the stone floors. His schoolwork and his cabinet research. The steps became louder and louder as he struggled to shove everything into his bag. The parchment slipping from his pale fingers like sand. 

"Draco?"It was Harry Potter. Perfect, golden boy, Harry Potter.  
Refusing to turn his head he replied. "Uh, yes?"  
"You alright?"  
"Fantastic," he choked  
"I'm not gonna be an ass if you aren't"

Harry crouches down beside Draco helping him grab his parchment and quills, not bothering to look at any of it. This wasn't the time to be a nosey dick. "What's wrong?"  
"Why would I tell you?" Draco sneered.  
"Because I won't tell anyone. How would it look if I was conversing with the enemy?" Harry joked  
Draco sniffled, wiping his tear-stained face, drying his neck with the sleeve of his shirt.   
"I'm stressed and under so much bloody pressure," he sighed "I can't even tell you why, because then I'd be in even deeper shit."  
  


Harry knew of Draco's family's affiliation with Voldemort. Everyone who knew anything did. Lucius Malfoy had used the infamous excuse that he was under the imperious curse. Lying in order to save his own skin.   
"If it's anything to do with Voldemort, we can help you Draco, I can help you."  
"Can you really?" he asked skeptically "I'll never be able to go home if I let you help me, I'll be cut of from everything I've ever known."  
"But you'll be safe and I bet you'd manage to form a somewhat civilised relationship with the Weasley's after a summer with them. They aren't bad people but they might hold a small grudge. You've never really been the easiest to get along with."  
"They'll hate me because I'm a massive ass."  
"There's always time to pick the right side," Harry urged.  
"Fine but we need to get to Dumbledore or at least McGonagall."

The two boys tried desperately to get a hold of Dumbledore with no avail. The headmaster wasn't in his office and no teacher they had passed had seen him. So instead of retiring for the night they went to find McGonagall, their next best chance of helping Draco. They knocked on her office door, Draco shaking profusely.

"Come in," she called "Well this is certainly a surprise. To what to I owe the pleasure, Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy."  
"Draco's got into some trouble," Harry told her.  
"And what sort of trouble would that be, Mr Malfoy."  
He rolled up his sleeve and showed her. A gasp escaped her throat as Harry gawked shocked.  
"I didn't ask for it," he explained his voice cracking "He made, uh, he made me get it."  
"And what did he ask you to do Mr Malfoy?" she inquired knowing full well that the mark didn't arrive without some sort of reason.  
"He asks me to, asked me to, asked me." Tears poured from his eyes once again. He couldn't stop hyperventilating. 

What had he done? What could he have done? He to gasp for air as Harry guided him to a chair.  
"You aren't in any trouble Mr Malfoy, well at least none at the moment."  
She felt pity in the back of her throat. It was clear. Draco never wanted this, if he did he wouldn't have told her, he would've done all that he intended to do.   
"Murder. He. Wanted. Me. To. Murder. Dumbledore"

She didn't know what to say. What did you say to a crying boy who had just confessed to a conspiring murder?  
"I think we should maybe let you sleep in the infirmary tonight, some sleeping draught should make it peaceful."  
  


Harry walked with Draco and McGonagall to the infirmary. Supporting Draco incase he got too upset again. Madam Pomfrey wasn't bothered by the sudden admission and placed him in a bed.He was given a cup of tea and told to settle down before she gave him a sleeping draught and he went out cold.

"I suggest you return to the dorms Mr Potter, I'll inform the order of this in the morning."  
"But Professor," he began.  
"Tonight is not the night to play hero. Mr Malfoy is asleep and the order will keep him safe once summer comes but I the mean time we need to find out what he knows."  
"Professor you can't, he could barely breath when you asked him what he'd been asked to do. He's scared."  
"All of those who know the truth are scared, Mr Potter. It's how we deal with it that's different."

Harry went to bed that night with Draco on his mind and fear in his heart. Because now the dangers seemed even closer than before, the dangers had been planted with the walls that were supposed to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries but I don't want to give away the whole fic.


End file.
